pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fruit salad
nice name, :P -- 12:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : kthxns Fruit SaladYummiYummi 12:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) User:Karasu Please explain your relationship to this user. Misery Says Moo 12:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : I don't have any relationship to that user tbh =s. My previous account was 'Siebe' , but I forgot my login on that, so you can permaban that one. Fruit SaladYummiYummi 12:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Strange that you share an IP address, but IPs can be reassigned. I will check again in a few weeks and see if you still share the same IP address, but otherwise, happy editing. Misery Says Moo 12:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's very simple. We both study at the University of Leuven. Our internet is provided and shared in a range of IP-adresses owned by the KUL and Kotnet (our provider). This is very normal but can give strange effects on any application that checks on IP (such as shareware sites and wiki's) -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 13:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That kinda sums it up ^^ Fruit SaladYummiYummi 13:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, but as it's impossible for us to verify you are two separate people, I'm going to have to ask that you two do not vote on the same builds, same as for brothers, live-in girlfriends etc. Misery Says Moo 13:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::ofc.. i'll try to avoid that. That's going to be difficult since we don't know each other. -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 13:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::kk, I'm not a voter-person anyway.. Fruit SaladYummiYummi 13:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fruit salad Is an awful song :P Got an assignment on school to make a movie about "something". So we took a lot of fruit + vegetables and smashed them etc. and used Fruit Salad as background music. It was hilarious, but the song got stuck in my head for at least 4 days afterwards :< --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :"'''Fruit Salad' is a Dadaist meme. It is a rejection of labels in general and the label “Healer” in particular. It’s a term for 'a good Defender' that we get to define ourselves, with the added bonus that anyone arguing about it sounds instantly silly."'' :-Jock Tamson, 11/28/07, City of Heroes Defender Forum :--Kammorremae 15:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::imo --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Fuck, I admit that rickroll got me. Misery Says Moo 15:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Firstly, flash doesn't function on this terminal, so I was spared the rolling of Rick. Secondly, I like that song, so I'm kinda dissapointed.--Kammorremae 15:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::There's no Flash for what I know (I watched it myself to check :P ). And that's Fruit Salad, so why the disappointment? --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::id like to order a fruit salad(e?) pls Terran 15:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I'm dissapointed cause I like Rick Rolls. I thought this was one, so I was a sad panda for missing it. That being said, I'm an even bigger sad panda cause it seems that Misery lied to me, shattering my naive view of PvX.--Kammorremae 15:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC)